KryptonEyes
by Dream Painter
Summary: Jealousy manifests itself in various ways . . .
1. Chapter 1

Krypton-Eyes (Toxic) 11-15-05

_Note: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters from the TV show. No money is involved with the writing or posting of this. _

Time: Somewhere in the first season before "Crush."

-

Clark Kent made his way through the halls with Pete and Chloe (who was talking about the most recent strange occurrence in Smallville). He stopped just in time to avoid stepping on the calculator that slid into his path.

"Oh, no!" someone moaned. The three friends looked to the source of the scattered school supplies.

"Could you use some help?" Chloe asked the girl who had spilled her backpack. The blond handed her a couple of runaway textbooks while the boys gathered the smaller items.

"Thank you so much," the girl said shyly.

"I'm Chloe, this is Clark and Pete."

"It's very nice to meet you," the girl adjusted her glasses before awkwardly offering her hand. "I'm Alexis Rosenberg." The speaker was an average-looking girl; petite in size with olive skin, black hair, and gray eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Chloe returned. "Welcome to Smallville."

"Thank you." Alexis silently watched as they began to walk away. "Um, could . . . Will one of you help me find my first class?"

"What's your schedule?" Pete inquired, taking the slip of paper when it was offered. The other two came to look over his shoulder.

"Hey, Clark is in your first class," Chloe pointed out. "You can just follow him."

"Yeah, I'll take you there," Clark added, offering a friendly smile. Pete handed the schedule back to Alexis.

"Okay," she agreed, managing a shy smile of her own. "Thanks."

"So, where are you from?" Clark asked, attempting to make conversation as he walked Alexis to class.

"Oregon," the girl responded. He waited for her to say something else, but she didn't.

"What brought you to Smallville?" he tried again.

"My dad's work," came the answer.

"Cool." He responded perplexedly, and then pointed with his hand. "Here's the room." Alexis entered the classroom with a certain amount of caution, as though she expected it to be a trap. Once inside the door she froze, her expression one of fear and trepidation.

"What's the matter?" Clark asked.

"I—I don't know where to sit." Alexis's voice was scarcely a whisper.

"Anywhere—you can sit by me," he offered.

"Okay," she mouthed the word more than she said it. They went and sat down. Throughout the rest of the day, Clark, Pete, and Chloe helped Alexis find her classes, three of which were with Clark. He was amazed at how shy she was. It almost seemed like the entire day was torment for her, as though the very atmosphere of the school frightened her.

"Here's our phone numbers," Chloe told her after school, handing her a scrap of paper, "If you need anything just call one of us." Alexis nodded.

"Do you have a ride home?" Pete asked. The girl opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey, Alexis!" a girl called as a car pulled up along the sidewalk. "Let's go, girl!"

"Is that your twin?" Chloe asked in surprise.

"She's my older sister, Jessica." Alexis answered. "Bye—thanks for everything." She got into the car and the two sisters drove away. The three friends waved until they were out of sight.

"Wow," Chloe said as they turned to walk homeward, "I've never saw two sisters that looked so alike. I mean, that aren't twins. They look identical."

"It happens sometimes," Pete shrugged. "It's not anything that belongs on the Wall of Weird."

"You know I didn't mean that," the girl rolled her eyes. "Are we still getting together at my place tonight to work on our project?"

"Of course," Pete responded automatically. The two of them turned to Clark.

"And what about you, Clark? You're still coming, right?"

"Well, actually, I forgot we were meeting tonight, so I kind of made other plans," he answered.

"Clark, man, we gotta get this project done," Pete protested. "It's due next week."

"I know. Sorry, guys," Clark apologized. "Maybe we can work on it tomorrow."

"You're doing something with Lana, aren't you?" Chloe accused. "Don't even try to hide it—I can tell by your expression."

"Look, it's nothing . . . we're just studying."

"Right," the blond said sarcastically, a playful smile on her face. "I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah, see you then."

"Bye, Clark." Pete and Chloe waved as Clark turned off the main road.

"Bye." He waved until they turned around. Super-speeding down the street, he stopped in front of his family's farm. "Now, time for chores."

---

_The Next Morning . . . ._

Clark paused as he made his way to his locker.

"Good morning, Alexis," he greeted the raven-haired girl as she passed.

"Oh! No, actually, Alexis wears glasses," the girl responded with a smile, her gentle green eyes sparkling. "And she dresses differently. I'm Jessica—Alexis's older sister. You can call me Jess, though."

"Clark Kent," he shook the hand that she offered. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too. Hey, aren't you one of the kids, I mean, people who helped Alexis get around and find all her classes?"

"Yeah, actually, I am," the boy answered.

"I just wanted to thank you and your friends. You have no idea how much that meant to Alexis and me. We've moved around a lot, so Alexis never had any real close friends. She's just always been so shy—in fact, this is her first year even attending a real school. She's always home-schooled before, so it's a big adjustment for her, especially moving right in the middle of the school year. I mean, I'm used to it, because I've always attended school, but it's really hard on my sister." She shifted her bag from one shoulder to the other. "Anyway, I better get my stuff put away so I can get to class. Thanks again for being friendly." With a smile, she hurried down the hall towards her locker.

"Wow," Clark uttered somewhat belatedly as he put his stuff away a moment later.

"Wow, what?" Chloe asked, coming up behind him.

"I just met Jessica."

"Jessica-who?"

"Alexis's older sister."

"Oh, right," Chloe remembered. "So?"

"Well, they're totally different. Jess is really talkative and friendly. She's not at all shy." Clark explained. "They're complete opposites."

"That's nothing too usual," his friend pointed out.

"No, it surprised me, though. I guess I expected them to have similar personalities. Jessica's so fun and . . . open." He concluded in a distant-like tone.

"Are you attracted to her?" Chloe asked. There was something in her expression—her eyes—that Clark couldn't identify.

"Are you jealous?" he returned incredulously. Chloe looked away and there was an odd moment of silence.

"Well . . . I," she stammered.

"Uh, hi Chloe . . . Clark," Alexis greeted softly as she approached. Sensing their awkwardness, she blushed. "I-I'm so sorry, I—wasn't trying to interrupt." She turned to leave.

"No, you're fine. Actually, you weren't interrupting a thing." Chloe responded, heading off the gray-eyed girl, a warm smile on her face.

"Right," Clark added, "we were just talking."

"Well, that's good," Alexis smiled in relief, "I'm glad I wasn't interrupting you."

"Not at all," the young man assured. "You ready for another day of classes?"

"I—I think so."

"Good," Chloe put an arm around Alexis's shoulder as the three of them headed down the hall. "We'll introduce you to some more of our friends today. We're getting together tonight at the Talon to study, you should join us. You've met Lana Lang, haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. She owns the Talon with Lex . . . ." Clark listened as Chloe told Alexis about their friends and Smallville. Except for their eye-color, Alexis and Jessica were physically identical. However, Alexis dressed very conservatively while her sister was very fashionable. She didn't wear make-up like Jessica did and her simple hairstyle and glasses added to her "sheltered-child" appearance.

"It's like seeing two sides of the same person," Clark thought to himself.

"Alright, I'll see you later, okay?" Chloe said, pausing momentarily in front of Alexis and Clark's classroom. "You guys have a great class."

"You too, Chloe," Clark gave her a hug before she continued down the hall.

"Bye, Chloe," Alexis waved and smiled before turning to face Clark. "You . . . you guys really want to be my friends," she wore an expression of wonder mingled with unuttered gratitude.

"Of course," Clark assured with a smile. "You're very special." Alexis blushed as he gave her a side hug.

"Thank you."

---

_Three weeks later . . ._

"Are you guys looking forward to exploring the cave this afternoon?" Chloe asked Alexis and Lana as they walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, I think it'll be interesting," said Lana optimistically.

"I'm not," Alexis answered quietly. "I don't see why it has to be required for the entire Science class—I'm afraid of the dark. Besides, anything that would grow down there, I don't want to see." They laughed.

"I know what you mean," Chloe agreed, "but it won't be too creepy. We're in a large group and everyone has a flashlight."

"Besides, we'll be with you the whole time." Lana assured.

"Thanks, you guys," Alexis smiled. "I guess I'll see you on the bus."

"Yeah, we'll save a seat for you." Chloe replied.

"See ya." They went to their separate classes.

"I hate math," Chloe groaned as she sat next to Clark. He looked up at her.

"It's not that bad."

"Yeah? Well, that's because you're good at it." She pulled out her math paper and Clark leaned over to examine it.

"You know, I offered to study with you, but you said no," he reminded, noting that some of her answers were wrong, but he didn't mention it.

"Okay, genius," Chloe threw her hands in the air. "How does five sound?"

"Let's do it," he agreed.

"Alright." Their eyes met and they fell silent for a moment. As she began to feel lost in that warm, steady gaze, Chloe accidentally dropped her pencil. They both bent down to get it and bumped heads.

"Ouch," she laughed.

"I'll grab it." Clark leaned over again and retrieved the runaway writing implement. "Here." He held it out for her.

"Thanks." As she grabbed it, his hand momentarily closed around hers.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"No problem," she murmured. They turned back to their math books, a faint crimson hue tinting their cheeks.

---

_TBC_ . . .


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

-

"'Clark, I want tell you something.' No," the blonde thoughtfully traced the border of her handheld mirror. "No. Maybe, 'Hey, Clark, can I share something with you?' Ulgh! It's all wrong." Chloe fidgeted with the clasp on her watch. "I like you so much," she whispered to the photo of the tall and handsome Clark Kent that was on her vanity mirror with her other friends. The doorbell rang and she jumped to her feet.

"Chloe, Clark is here," her father called from downstairs.

"Coming!" She grabbed her backpack and headed down the stairs. "Hey, Clark, glad you could make it. We can study in the dining room."

"Okay," he smiled, shifting his bag from one shoulder to the other. They made their way to the dining room table and getting out their books, they began to study.

"No, don't do it like that." Clark interrupted Chloe in the middle of solving a problem. He had already finished the assignment and had devoted the past thirty minutes to keeping his friend on the right track.

"What do you mean? It's the way Mrs. Adams told us to do it," her brow wrinkled with confusion as she erased what she had written.

"True, but it takes twice as long and it's easier to get confused. Here," he took her pencil from her hand and began to set up the problem again. "If you do it this way, with the absolute value on the left and the rest of the equation on the right, it saves you a lot of time."

"You're right," Chloe conceded. "That is better. How do you do it, Clark?"

"Do what?"

"Make math make sense. No one has been able to explain all of it the way you have this past hour. Thank you. It means a lot to me." She gazed into his eyes and her heart began to flutter. "Clark, I . . . ."

"It's not a problem. Anything for a friend," he smiled back. "You finished?"

"Right. I mean, yes," she laughed, looking away, her cheeks turning a light crimson. "I am." He put his stuff into his backpack.

"How was the cave this afternoon?" he asked as they made their way to the front door.

"Boring, cold, and damp—I'm glad I took a jacket. There's absolutely nothing valuable in that cave. The most exciting part was when some kid ran into the wall because he had lost his flashlight. Alexis gave him hers so he wouldn't do it a third time."

"Twice, huh? Ouch. I'm glad it wasn't me." Clark chuckled.

"If you were in our science class, it probably would've been." She teased.

"Hey!" he feigned a hurt expression, and then smiled. "What are you doing later?"

"Well, I've gotta go work on the Torch," she answered.

"Right, well, I've got to help around the farm. Have fun," he smiled. "See you tomorrow." He opened the door.

"Bye." Chloe let out a sigh after he'd closed the door. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

---

"So what are you guys going to do this weekend?" Chloe asked as she walked down the hall with Clark and Pete the next morning. "Anything exciting?"

"Actually, I was just going to help around the farm this weekend," Clark responded.

"The whole weekend? Come on, we should all get together and do something."

"Yeah, Clark, you can probably get away from the farm for a little bit, can't you?" Pete agreed.

"Well, I guess . . . ." he began uncertainly.

"Clark—you guys, I've been looking everywhere for you," Jessica called as she pressed her way through the crowded hall. "Have any of you seen Alexis?" she panted, a worried expression on her face.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday," Pete answered.

"Neither have I," Clark contributed, a look of concern clouding his features. Chloe shook her head and put a reassuring hand on Jessica's shoulder.

"You guys, she never came home last night. I was hoping that maybe she went to one of your houses and forgot to call," Jess looked down as tears filled her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. "Our parents are gone for another week. It isn't like her to do this—she tells me everything."

"Where did you last see her?" Clark inquired.

"Here at school, when we got here yesterday." Clark directed his gaze to Pete and Chloe.

"Oh, my word," Chloe suddenly gasped. "The cave! You guys, I never saw Alexis leave the cave yesterday!"

"Wait a minute—I thought she was with you and Lana the whole time," Clark interjected.

"Lana went off with a couple of the cheerleaders, so it was just me and Alexis."

"How did you get separated?"

"Well, she said she was feeling really dizzy as the group was leaving the cave so she sat against the wall. I was going to stay with her, but she insisted that I went ahead," Chloe explained. "Half of the class was still behind us, so I didn't think anything of it. I thought for sure she'd come out with someone at the end of the group."

"What about her flashlight?" Pete asked. "Couldn't she have followed the footprints?" Chloe bit her lip.

"Alexis gave her flashlight to some kid who lost his," she answered. "Before I left her, she promised to come out with the last people to pass."

"Was she having trouble breathing?" Jessica spoke slowly, panic lining her tone.

"Her breaths were kind of quick and shallow," Chloe responded, "but she told me she was claustrophobic."

"No, Alexis is just allergic to everything—particularly dust and minerals. She must've blacked out," the worried sister whispered before a sob caught in her throat. "You guys, we gotta go find her! You gotta understand . . . she's _deathly_ allergic to some things. She promised to leave the cave if she felt sick—that was the only way dad let her go. She could die. We gotta save her—please, we must save my sister." Jess buried her face in her hands and cried, her body trembling with each sob.

"Call for help," Clark directed, "then meet me at the cave." Chloe hurried to the payphone.

"Clark, hold on a minute, we'll get a ride," she and Pete turned around to find that Clark had disappeared. "Okay . . . . Hello? Yes, we think that one of our friends is lost in a cave."

"How does he do that?" Pete muttered.

---

"Alexis?" Clark shouted as he neared the cave. "Alexis?"

"Clark?" a faint voice questioned from just inside its mouth. She squinted against the blurry brightness of the world outside the cave. So, she had managed to find her way out, thanks to whatever had been glowing inside the cave.

"Alexis!" he hurried towards her, but once he was within a few feet of her, he suddenly felt sick. "The meteor rock," he thought despairingly, looking down at his hands, "I can't get any closer." Alexis's clothing and skin was covered in dust, some of which had to be meteor rock. The girl had lost her glasses somewhere inside the cave as she had groped her way through the darkness and her hair was damp and matted from having fallen into a hidden pool. She looked more like an abandoned rag doll than a teenage girl.

"Alexis, what happened?"

"Clark . . . help me," her frightened gray eyes gazed up towards him, desperately trying to focus the haze that she knew to be her friend, "I can't move any farther. It's so cold . . . ." The young man glanced down at his hand one more time.

"The meteor rock makes me sick," he thought, "but I have to try to get her away from the cave or she might die." With determination, Clark pressed forward to Alexis's side. As he picked her up, he felt light-headed and the world began to spin. As he became weaker and weaker, his breathing began to come in short gasps. Carrying her as far from cave as he could, he laid her down before he dropped her, and then stumbled a safe distance away. Slowly, his breathing became normal and his strength returned.

"Clark," he turned to find that she was watching him. She managed a wisp of a smile. "Thank you," the words were mouthed more than they were spoken.

"You're welcome," he responded. Jessica's vehicle pulled up and she jumped out of the driver's seat.

"Oh, thank God, you found her!" she cried, running to her sister's side. "Alexis! Ali, can you hear me?" Pete, Chloe, and Lana got out of the other doors and rushed up to Clark.

"Clark, how did you get here so fast?" Chloe asked, pausing momentarily as she continued towards Alexis.

"I took a shortcut," he responded.

"She's freezing," Jessica called. "Someone grab the blanket from my trunk."

"I got it," Pete responded.

"What happened?" Lana asked Clark.

"She'd found her way to the mouth of the cave when I got here—something in there is making her sick." He answered.

"What about you?" she persisted.

"I'm fine—just feeling a bit woozy."

"Help should be here any minute, but I don't want to wait any longer to get her to the hospital," Jessica said. "One of us should wait here for the search party."

"I'll do it," Clark volunteered.

"I'll wait with him," Lana added.

"Okay, let's get her in the car," Jess directed.

"I got her," Pete replied, gently lifting the blanket-wrapped Alexis. "Let's go."

---

"How is she?" Chloe asked. Chloe, Lana, Clark, and Pete had gone to the hospital to check on Alexis and to make sure Jessica was holding up okay.

"Well," Jessica answered, "besides a few scrapes and bruises and a really bad cold, the doctor says she's fine—she can come home today and go back to school next week."

"You don't sound convinced," Lana pointed out.

"I'm not."

"How come?" Pete asked the question that came to all their minds.

"Because Alexis is allergic to so many things: peanuts, wheat, milk, MSG, eggs, food coloring—those are just the food items. There's also lotion, bleach, hairspray, anything with fur, dust, grass seed, olive oil, and minerals. Aluminum, calcium, sulfur, sulfates, ores, mercury, nickel sufatehexahydrate, sodium, tin, and zinc; those are just the ones I can remember. The fact is that there's a one hundred percent chance that she's allergic to something in that cave. She has scrapes, she was breathing the air down there for twelve hours, and she fell into a pool of mineral water—it's inevitable that she came across something she's allergic to, but she's not having any symptoms." Jessica folded her arms and shook her head.

"Maybe she got a lucky break." Clark suggested.

"Maybe. I doubt it, though," Jessica shrugged. "I still wish my parents would come home and talk to these people."

"Whoa—your sister's just been hospitalized and your parents aren't going to come home to make sure she's okay?" Chloe questioned in amazement.

"My parents are a bit negligent when it comes to my sister—if the doctor says she's fine, it's good enough for them." Jessica bit her lip. "Look, we're both used to it. It's just the way things are." The others exchanged looks of dismay, not sure if there was anything appropriate to be said.

"So, where's Alexis?" Lana finally asked.

"After I told them how many things she's allergic to, they decided to run a few more tests, just in case." Jessica rolled her eyes. "Let me take you to her room."

---

_A few days later . . ._

"Alexis, wake up," Jessica stuck her head into her sister's bedroom. "You gotta get ready for school." Alexis let out a reluctant groan followed by a small cough.

"I don't want to!" she whined, pulling the covers over her head when Jessica turned on the light. The older girl marched across the room and gave her an insistent shake.

"Come on, Ali, I'm even out of the shower already—it's all yours."

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

"Good." Jessica left the room as Alexis folded down her blankets.

"Oh, I'm so tired!" she moaned as she dragged herself out of bed. After showering and getting dressed, however, she felt quite a bit livelier. Putting on her glasses, she reached for her backpack. "What in the world . . . ?" she murmured, blinking in surprise. The world around her was blurry, but her spare glasses had been fine the day before; in fact, she'd spent the day reading. She took her glasses off to clean them and was surprised to find that she could see clearly. Blinking again, she glanced into the mirror. Putting on her glasses, she found that everything became blurry once more. Taking them back off, she looked at her reflection. Leaning in closer to make sure she wasn't just imagining things, she was able to confirm what she had wished for all her life—she had green eyes: beautiful, emerald green eyes. She smiled and after hoisting her backpack onto her shoulder, she dropped her glasses into the trash can.

"Wow," Jessica said as Alexis entered her room. "You got ready fast this morning." She turned to face her sister and gasped in surprise. "And you're wearing contacts! Oh, my word, I thought Aunt Meg was stark raving mad when she got those for you. I told her you'd never wear them, but I was wrong."

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd start something new," Alexis replied.

"Well, if you're going to go all new, you've got to let me dress you up," Jessica insisted.

"I don't know . . . ."

"Oh, come on, Ali, please? I've got the perfect outfit and I'll do your makeup and hair. Please, let me do it—we've got time before we've gotta go," she gave her sister puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

"Alright," Alexis gave in, "as long as we're not late for school."

"Good, let's get to it," Jessica threw open her closet door as Alexis set her backpack on the floor. Twenty minutes later, Alexis was arranging her locker for the day. Jessica, whose locker was right next to hers, had already hurried off to talk with some friends.

"Hey, Jess," Clark greeted as he walked pass. Alexis turned to face him.

"Clark, it's me. Alexis," she told him. He stopped to look at her closer.

"Wow, you dressed like Jessica today."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"Not unless you mind people getting you mixed up," he answered.

"Do we really look that much alike?"

"Yeah, except you have a little birthmark on your left cheek."

"Oh," Alexis self-consciously brought her hands up to cover her cheeks. Clark pulled them back down.

"It looks fine," he assured her. "It's a beauty mark—lots of people have them." Alexis blushed.

"Well, thank you. I'm glad you can tell us apart," she said.

"Me, too," he agreed. "I like your contacts. Green's a good color on you."

"Thank you."

"See you in class."

"See you, Clark." She watched him head down the hall. Unconsciously bringing her hand to her cheek, she smiled. Clark Kent had noticed something unique about her! Before, she'd thought that she was all but invisible, now she felt that she was valued. Grabbing her textbook, she closed her locker and hurried to class.

After school, Alexis once again straightened up her locker so she could just put her books in place when she returned the next day. The girl was in a somewhat dreamy state, a happy smile on her delicate face. Lots of people had noticed her attire and had complimented her on her "contacts." Only she knew of the strange occurrence of the morning and she intended to keep it that way. It was too much to try to explain and though she was more comfortable than she had been when she first started her life at Smallville High, she was still the shy girl that she had always been.

"Alright, so should we just meet at the Talon at four?" Alexis heard her sister's voice asking.

"Yeah, that'll work fine and then we'll be there to study after," Clark answered. Alexis looked over her shoulder to see the two of them walking together.

"Oh my word!" she gasped under her breath, turning quickly to hide her horrified expression as they came up to her.

"Hey, Alexis, a group of us are getting together to study at the Talon tonight, would you like to come?" Clark asked her.

"No, actually, I can't tonight, sorry," she answered crisply.

"Why not?" Jessica questioned. Alexis turned to face her.

"Because I have to focus on my report tonight and I must have my computer," the chilled response came.

"Okay, we'll see ya tomorrow, then. Bye," Clark smiled before making his way down the hall.

"You like him, don't you?" Alexis demanded without even casting a glance at her sister.

"No," Jessica responded, wrinkling her nose. "Ali, he's younger than me."

"Whatever," Alexis muttered, slamming her locker shut. "You're lying. So, where are you going with him?"

"Nowhere."

"You're a really bad liar, you know that? Even your tone gives you away," the younger girl snapped. "You like him and you're going on a date with him. I can't believe you—my own sister!" Jessica grabbed her by the arm as she began to rush away.

"Look, okay, I do like him, alright? But I'm not going on a date with him. I know you like him, Alexis, so I would never go out with him. You gotta trust me—I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Why should I?" Alexis growled. "You've always been prettier and more popular—you can get any guy you want. They always take you over me."

"Ali!" her sister exclaimed. "That's not true. You're every bit as pretty and popular as I am." Alexis rummaged through her backpack and pulled out her purse. Zipping the pocket back up, she wordlessly handed the bag to Jessica.

"Take this home for me," she spoke evenly.

"What? Where are you going?" Jessica asked in confusion.

"I'm going shopping for my own clothes and makeup. I don't need a ride."

"You're going to get a whole new wardrobe? That's going to be expensive."

"You've forgotten," Alexis quipped. "Unlike you, I've been saving my 20 dollar a week allowance for eight years. ATM machines are great—I have plenty of money to spend on clothes." She stormed down the hall and out the door, leaving her sister standing in the middle of the floor with two backpacks.

---

_The next morning . . ._

"Jess, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for fighting with you yesterday," Alexis apologized as she walked into her sister's room. She stopped short. "Jess?" The older girl sat on the edge of her bed in a ragged pair of jeans and a baggy T-shirt. Her hair was ruffled and she didn't wear any makeup. Her face looked as though she hadn't slept in days.

"I forgive you," she said emotionlessly.

"Jessica?" Alexis was shocked. "You look awful! Did I make you sick?"

"No. I just don't want them to notice me," Jessica responded without feeling, a blank and distant expression on her face.

"Who?" the younger girl sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as tears began to stream down her own face.

"Any of them," Jessica whispered.

"I'm calling the doctor," Alexis said, standing to get the phone. Jessica grabbed her arm.

"No, I'm fine," she responded, seeming to have suddenly snapped out of her reverie.

"Then why are you dressed like that?" her sister demanded. She shrugged.

"Thought I'd try something new," Jessica answered with a smile.

"Oh, my word—why didn't you just say so?" Alexis exclaimed. "You gave me a heart-attack!"

"Sorry, Ali, didn't mean to," the older girl laughed, pulling her hair back into ponytail. "You ready to go?" Alexis looked at her strangely.

"Aren't you going to put on your makeup?" she asked. Jessica glanced over at her vanity table.

"I was going to, but there's not time now. Let's go."

"So you're suddenly going to sacrifice feeling 'normal' to get to school on time?" Alexis was skeptic. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Perfectly fine. Like I said—I'm trying something new."

"So that's trying something new?" Lana asked, glancing suspiciously at Jessica after Alexis had recounted that morning's tale.

"I guess so," Alexis answered as the two of them turned and headed off to their next class. Clark came out of his classroom and spotted his strangely dressed friend. She still looked pale and sickly.

"Jess, are you alright?" he asked, coming up behind her. She spun to face him, her body tense and her eyes wild with fear.

"I-I'm fine," she responded.

"Are you sure?" he took a step closer. "You look—"

"Get away from me!" Jessica shouted.

"Jess!"

"No, just go away!" her voice steadily increased in volume and she began to sob hysterically. "Leave me alone—don't talk to me! Please, just leave me alone!" She pushed pass him and ran down the hall. Clark wordlessly closed her open locker.

"Looks like you're losing your touch," Pete commented.

"I guess so," Clark responded. "What was that?"

"I don't know—it's like she's afraid of you."

"That can't be, I talked to her yesterday when we were making plans for Alexis's surprise party."

"Maybe she had a nightmare about you," Chloe suggested, coming up behind them. The boys looked at her inquisitively. "I saw everything," she explained.

"Very funny," Clark responded.

"Maybe you should talk to her," Pete contributed. "See if you can find out what's happened."

"Or maybe it would be more successful if I talked to her, since Clark is having a bit of bad luck," Chloe piped in.

"Right—I don't exactly want to go through that again," Clark agreed.

"Okay, I'll find out what's going on," the blonde started down the hall. "Wouldn't this make a great story? 'Clark Kent induces fear and trembling'!"

"Chloe!"

"I'll talk to her this afternoon," Chloe called over her shoulder.

"You know, she's right," Pete chuckled. Clark turned to face him. "It might be the only time you make front page news."

---

"It was strange," Clark told his parents after school, "it was like she was terrified of me."

"I don't know what to tell you, son," Jonathan responded. "Are you sure she didn't see you do something that might have scared her?"

"Positive—I came straight home after we got the things for Alexis's party."

"Well maybe she's just having a hard day," Martha suggested. "Girls get a bit emotional sometimes."

"Just a bit, huh?" Clark echoed sarcastically. "How are we supposed to finish getting ready for Alexis's party if she won't talk to me? The party's tomorrow."

"You'll work something out," his mom assured. "Chloe will get to the bottom of this." Meanwhile, Chloe had arrived at the Rosenberg home and was talking to Jessica.

"So I saw you totally freak on Clark today," she cautiously entered the topic after the customary greeting was through.

"I guess I was a bit cold towards him, wasn't I?" Jessica returned.

"A bit cold? Jess, you acted like he was a convicted ax murderer." Chloe contradicted.

"I did?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. So, what happened?"

"I don't know. It was just, like, when I saw him, I saw Donnie," Jessica answered distantly.

"Who's Donnie?" Chloe inquired.

"He was my last boyfriend. I cared so much about him and he . . ." she stopped, a sob catching in her throat.

"What? What happened?" Chloe persisted.

"He was very abusive. He even put me in the hospital. Chloe—he almost killed me."

"I-I'm so sorry, I—shouldn't have brought it up," the blonde apologized.

"No, it's fine, really, you didn't know . . . but, let's talk about something else now." Jessica suggested.

"Sounds good to me," the reporter agreed.

"Is that a new jacket?" Jessica asked, awkwardly changing the topic.

"Yeah, I bought it yesterday," Chloe answered, her smile making the change a little less odd. "What about you? Did you get new contacts?"

"No," Jessica laughed a little strangely. "I don't wear contacts." Chloe cocked her head.

"Funny, your eyes seem greener than they usually are." She shrugged, and then tried another question. "So when are we getting together with Clark to fine-tune the plans for Alexis's party?"

"No!" Jessica exclaimed. "I-I can't talk to him. There's no way . . ."

"Whoa! Jess, calm down—no one will make you talk to him."

"You promise?" The brilliant green eyes were wide and fearful and Jessica had a terrified and tightening grip on Chloe's shoulders. Chloe opened her mouth to speak and finally the sound came.

"I promise."

---

_TBC . . ._

**Quick Fact: **If Alexis truly saved every dollar of her twenty dollar a week allowance for eight years, she would have $8,340.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

---

"Happy birthday, dear Alexis," the group gathered in the Talon sang, "happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish, Ali!" Jessica shouted above the other well-wishers. Chloe made her way over to Clark as Alexis blew out the candles on her birthday cake. He turned when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Just a head's up," she spoke so only he could hear, "you may want to avoid the birthday girl's sister. She's still scared senseless of you."

"Did you find out why?" he asked.

"Apparently you remind her of a very abusive ex-boyfriend," Chloe replied.

"And that's why she's suddenly terrified of me?"

"If I knew more, I'd tell you." Chloe shrugged, and then squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "It will all work out, Clark." Giving him an encouraging smile, she went to help Lana with the drinks. Suddenly, Clark felt light-headed and the room started to spin. Beginning to lose his balance, he reached out to steady himself on one of the pillars. A second later, the feeling passed.

"Clark, are you alright?" Alexis asked in her quiet tone as she approached him.

"Yeah—I just felt dizzy for a second," Clark answered.

"Well, if you do feel sick, don't feel bad about leaving." He nodded and she continued, "Thanks for helping Jess plan all this."

"No problem . . . but, how did you know I had a hand in it?" he asked incredulously.

"Jess told me," Alexis responded. "Was she not supposed to?"

"No, it's fine, it's just—has Jess mentioned why she's afraid of me? She's been avoiding me and apparently it's because she's scared."

"No, she hasn't said anything. Let me ask her . . . ." Alexis turned and sought out her sister. Spotting her, she made her way through the crowded room towards her.

"Happy birthday, sis!" Jessica exclaimed, giving Alexis a big hug. "I'm sorry mom and dad couldn't be here, but they can't get back until Sunday."

"It's not your fault. I didn't expect them to be here—it's better this way," Alexis responded, lightly biting her lip.

"I know," Jessica offered sympathetically, but her sister chose to ignore it.

"Why are you afraid of Clark?" Alexis dropped the bomb. There was a brief moment of silence.

"I'm not," her sister answered with a small laugh.

"He said that you're avoiding him. Why?"

"If that's true, it's non-intentional."

"Then you should talk to him—he's worried about you."

"I can't do that," Jessica spoke quickly, panic suddenly edging her tone.

"Why not?" her sister protested, "You talked with him enough to organize all this!"

"That's different! I just can't, okay?" she snapped. Wincing suddenly, she brought a hand to her temple. "Ow . . . ."

"Jess, what's wrong?" Alexis questioned anxiously.

"I'm okay—I just don't feel well," Jess answered. "I'd better get home. Think you can get a ride?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, don't stay out too late." Jessica made her way towards the exit, stumbling slightly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alexis called after her.

"Fine, Ali—just don't worry about it." With that, she was gone.

"Oh, wow, why did Jess leave?" Chloe asked as she and Lana joined Alexis. The girl continued to gaze at the door through which her sister had just departed.

"She's not feeling well," Alexis finally answered. "She's been acting strange the last couple of days. My sister's not afraid of anyone . . . and she doesn't get sick. I'd better go home, too, just to keep an eye on her. Thanks so much for having the party here, Lana, and thanks to both of you for your help in planning this."

"No problem—we'll see you tomorrow." Lana returned. "Oh, and let us know how Jess is doing in the morning." Alexis smiled before giving both of them a hug.

"Thank you guys so much for being my friends," her eyes brimmed over with tears and she wiped them away. "It means so much to me."

"We'll always be your friends," Chloe assured. Alexis turned to go.

"Hey, are you leaving?" Clark asked.

"Jess isn't feeling well and I don't want to make her be home by herself," Alexis explained.

"I have the truck tonight—one advantage of being a farm kid—let me give you a ride," he offered.

"Oh. Okay," the girl accepted.

"See you guys tomorrow," Clark said to Chloe and Lana.

"Yeah, we'll see you—and Clark," Chloe reminded, "don't forget to turn in your article for the Torch before school tomorrow."

"I won't."

"Bye, guys," Lana told them.

"Thank you so much, Clark," Alexis said for about the fourth time as they pulled up in front of her house fifteen minutes later. "And it's been good getting to know you a bit." She faced him, the shadows concealing the blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, it's been fun," Clark agreed. "We'll have to talk again sometime."

"That'd be nice. I'd like that."

"I hope Jess will be okay."

"Me too," Alexis voice became quieter than usual. "Good night, Clark."

"Good night." As Alexis got out of the car and walked through the headlights to the house, Clark couldn't help but see what a pretty girl she was. He hadn't noticed at first because of her loose clothing and simple way of presenting herself, but now that she made an effort to do herself up, he had to admit that she was just as lovely as Lana. "Lana's got a boyfriend," he thought, "maybe I should move on." He shook his head and backed out of the driveway. He'd liked Lana ever since he first saw her and he was far from being over her.

"Jess?" Alexis called after she had entered through the front door. "Jess, why didn't you turn on any lights?" The teen groped her way down the hall until she found the light switch and turned it on. Looking around she saw that her sister had left her keys on the hall table. "She always puts her keys away," she murmured in confusion.

"No! No, it's not what you think!" Jessica's voice floated down the stairs.

"Jess?" Alexis shouted, running up the staircase and to her sister's bedroom. Receiving no answer to her knock, she entered quietly. Jessica was backing up slowly, tears streaming down her face, terror etched into her delicate features.

"Donnie, don't do this," Jessica sobbed. "I swear he's just one of my sister's friends. There's nothing between us—you're the only one I care for."

"Jessica, what's going on?" Alexis demanded. Jessica let out a scream, throwing her head to the side as though she'd just been slapped across the face.

"Donnie—no!" the older girl cried hysterically, holding her arms out to shield herself from some unseen danger. "Put the gun away. Donnie--!" Suddenly, she doubled over and fell to her knees, her arms cradling her stomach. "No!" she whispered, "not again . . . ." Then she crumpled, unconscious to the floor. Alexis was at her side in an instant.

"Jessica!"

---

_The next morning . . ._

Chloe paced across the floor, finishing up what she could of the final touches for that day's Torch. "Clark, why can't you be early for once?" she muttered to herself. Just then the door opened and someone walked in.

"Wow, looks like wishes do . . . ." she stopped short as she turned around. "Alexis?"

"Chloe!" the girl cried holding out her arms. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Chloe took her friend into her embrace.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"My sister's in the hospital," Alexis sobbed. "My parents got home around two . . . . The doctors don't know what's wrong with her."

"What happened?"

"I don't know—she just started hallucinating and then she passed out. We've been in the hospital all night. She's in a coma."

"I'm so sorry."

"Just hold me—I just need someone to hold me." Alexis hugged Chloe tighter as her tears continued to fall.

"Don't you want to be with your parents? I'm sure they need you right now." Chloe suggested, reciprocating the embrace.

"They don't mean as much to me as Jessica does."

"What?" the blonde uttered in surprise.

"They never wanted a second child—Jessica is all I ever had," Alexis replied. "Chloe, what if she . . . ?"

"Don't say it!" Chloe spoke sternly, putting a finger to her friend's lips. "Everything will be fine."

"Other than Jess, you're the best friend I ever had." Chloe bit her lip, fighting back her own tears. It seemed like she could've done so much more, and yet, Alexis had said that she was her best friend.

"Chloe, could you . . . ." Clark began as he entered the Torch. "Alexis. What's the matter, did Jess get worse?" Alexis turned to face him.

"Clark, she's in the hospital, she. . ." she started, but was unable to continue. He looked at Chloe whose expression told him that the situation was grave.

"Come here," he murmured, wrapping Alexis in his arms and laying his cheek against the top of her head. "Everything will be alright, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, burying her face in his chest. He exchanged a look with Chloe and she nodded.

"You want to go see her?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she answered.

"Okay, let's go." Chloe grabbed her jacket and the three friends exited the room. That was the first day the Torch wasn't printed on time.

---

"Richard Rosenberg, you know that that child caught something in that cave and gave it to her sister," a woman was angrily telling her husband as Clark, Chloe, and Alexis stepped off the hospital elevator.

"Kathryn, just listen to yourself," the man responded. "If that is true, why isn't Alexis sick?"

"I don't know—maybe she's immune to it—but you know this is her fault!" she snapped. Alexis hid herself behind Clark as her parents noticed that the three friends were standing there. "Speaking of the devil . . . ." Kathryn Rosenberg muttered.

"Alexis," her husband said, his expression showing how much he wished his daughter had never heard their conversation.

"Father," Alexis quietly returned, moving out in front of her two friends, her eyes fixed determinedly on the floor.

"Who are you friends, Alexis?" her mother demanded. "Or have you forgotten your manners?"

"Sorry," she murmured. "This is Clark and Chloe—meet my mother and father."

"It's nice to meet you," Chloe said, offering her hand, but Kathryn ignored it.

"Alexis is too young to have a boyfriend and I expect her to dress _becomingly_."

"Ouch," Chloe thought to herself, glancing down to see what could possibly be immodest about her sweater and jeans.

"Mother, Jessica dresses the same way," Alexis pointed out, "and she'd had two boyfriends when she was my age. Clark's not a boyfriend."

"Don't talk back to me, or you'll be home schooled again," the woman whispered threateningly in her daughter's ear so that her friends couldn't hear.

"How is Jessica?" Clark asked, addressing Mr. Rosenberg.

"I'm sorry to say that she shows no sign of improvement," the man answered. "The doctors can't really do anything because they don't know what's wrong."

"The truth is," Mrs. Rosenberg added, "our daughter has always carried more than her fair share of responsibility." She cast a brief, accusing glance at Alexis.

"I'm going in to see her," the youngest Rosenberg declared, turning and walking hurriedly away.

"And I'm going home to rest," Kathryn told her husband. "I'll wait for you in the car." Getting onto the elevator, she disappeared.

"I'm sorry you got pulled into this," Richard Rosenberg apologized once his wife had gone.

"And we're very sorry about Jessica, but Alexis isn't to blame," Chloe returned.

"I know." His eyes momentarily met each of theirs. "I'll see you two around." He shook hands with them and started down the hall. For a minute, he paused outside Jessica's room, gazing in at his two daughters, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Mr. Rosenberg?" Chloe's tone asked if he was okay.

"I love both of my girls . . . and so does their mother—she just has a harder time showing it," he said gravely. He pushed the elevator button and stepped through the doors as they opened.

"I'm so sorry," Alexis spoke softly as Clark and Chloe entered the room. She didn't seem to hear them. "I feel like this is all my fault. I don't know what happened to you, but you've been nothing but kind to me and I accused you of such a horrible thing. Jess, I care about you more than anyone else . . . ." she trailed off.

"Ali," Chloe put an arm around her friend's shoulder, "it's not your fault."

"Then, how did she get sick? What if my mom is right?" Alexis questioned. "The doctors don't know what's the matter."

"You can't take responsibility for everything that goes wrong," Clark commented, remarking how much he sounded like his father.

"I guess you're right," Alexis grew silent for a moment. "Can you leave? I'd like to spend some time alone with her."

"Sure—it's not a problem," Chloe gave her a hug. "Call if you need anything."

"Okay. And—could you guys get my homework?" Alexis wiped away the tears as she began to cry again. "I'll probably just stay here all day."

"Yeah, I'll bring it to you after school," Clark assured her. She hugged him, allowing her head to rest a moment on his chest.

"Thanks," she said, looking up at him. He wiped a tear from her cheek and patted her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine," he told her. She managed a faint smile as her friends left the room.

"Poor Alexis!" Chloe said as they headed towards the elevator. "Her mom doesn't seem to like her at all."

"It's horrible," Clark agreed.

"But now we know who Alexis likes," Chloe grinned, pushing the button.

"Who?" Clark asked in surprise.

"Oh, come on! She thinks that you're her knight in shining armor!" She smiled up at him, thinking that she couldn't blame Alexis for liking him. Clark blinked as the hall began to twist about him. He felt faint and dizzy like he had at the Talon the night before. As the elevator door opened, he stumbled in, beginning to loose his balance.

"Clark, are you alright?" Chloe anxiously inquired. The door closed and the feeling passed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, "I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night." Her expression said that she didn't believe him. Meanwhile, a pair of glowing meteor-rock-colored eyes glared jealously at the spot they had occupied mere seconds before.

---

"Knock, knock, is someone in here?" Clark entered Jessica's hospital room.

"Clark! I knew you'd come back." Alexis got up from the chair that she sat in. "Did you bring my homework?" He held out her book bag.

"Right here," he said.

"How did you break into my locker?" she asked, gingerly taking the backpack. He shrugged.

"I had a bit of help."

"I guess there's more to you than meets the eye. Just don't break into my house while my parents are home," she laughed, putting her backpack next to the chair.

"I won't," he chuckled and then grew somber. "How is she?" Alexis turned to the bed and gently smoothed the hair back from her sister's forehead.

"Still the same," she answered sadly. "No sign of change. I suppose some things are easier to tell than others."

"What do you mean?"

"That Chloe likes you and so do a lot of other girls," Alexis replied with a sigh. "I have who you like narrowed down to two girls. They're both very pretty." Her mannerisms were cold and tense, and she seemed to be suppressing a strong dose of agitation. Clark cleared his throat.

"Ali, what are you talking about?" he finally asked. His friend turned to face him.

"I'm talking about you . . . and Lana and Chloe and Jessica and Madison and Jamie—to name a few."

"Alexis, what . . ?"

"They all like you and you're attracted to them, too. It doesn't seem fair." Alexis crossed her arms and gazed at the floor, biting her lip for a second. "I'm sorry," she said, glancing at him for a moment before turning to look at Jessica. "You probably think I'm a green-eyed monster—jealous for no reason at all. It's just that I'm tired of just standing in the background while all the pretty girls . . . ." She broke off, leaving her thoughts unuttered. Clark took her by the shoulders and made her face him.

"Alexis," he began, feeling somewhat awkward, "you are very pretty and I find you very attractive."

"You do?" she smiled slightly, looking away.

"I do," he said softly. The girl bit her lip before gazing up into his gentle eyes.

"Clark," she hesitated a moment before continuing. "Do you like me?" Alexis held her breath, her heart fluttering with a mixture of hope and fear, her cheeks a rosy crimson. Clark studied her delicate face a moment, carefully repeating her question to himself so that he could give the right answer. He took her hands into his own.

"I do," he answered.

---

_That evening at the Torch . . . _

Chloe typed away at her computer, relieved that Clark had at least gotten his article to her on time. Her lips were firmly set and it was obvious that she had been ruffled. Muttering something to herself, she shoved back her chair and crossed the room to grab her notes. Suddenly, one of the doors creaked open. Turning, she saw that no one was there.

"Hello? Is somebody out there?" she called, stepping out the room and looking cautiously up and down the hall. "Hello?" A noise behind her caused her to spin around in fright, but it was only a pencil that had fallen off her desk. "Calm down, Chloe," she told herself, "there's no one here."

"Are you sure about that?" an unfamiliar voice inquired. It seemed to be coming from all around her. Chloe's heart skipped a beat.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded, her eyes searching every corner of the room.

"Who am I? You know, I could ask you the same question, but I'd probably get an answer like, 'Chloe Sullivan, editor of the Torch,'" the voice taunted. "I saw you, Chloe, at the Talon, the hospital, here—in fact, everywhere—with Clark and I don't like it."

"Clark and I are just friends," Chloe told the unseen stranger.

"Nice try," she snapped, her voice seeming to reverberate from the corners of the room, "but I know your secret: you like him." Chloe suddenly got the sensation that someone was glaring at the back of her head. Turning, she found herself face to face with the owner of the strange voice. The girl was green from head to toe, her glowing eyes (and even her skin seemed to glow faintly) the shade of the meteor rocks. Gasping in surprise, Chloe ran for the far door, but it was locked and the creature was blocking the way to the other door.

"Help!" she shouted, pounding her fist against the door frame. "Is there anyone here?"

"What I don't understand," the girl continued, slowing making her way towards the blonde, her voice now originating from herself, "is why. Why do you like Clark? He only lets you down—or have you forgotten that you're nothing more than his walking encyclopedia? Doesn't it make you mad, Chloe?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chloe declared as the girl backed her into the corner.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe," the stranger shook her head, "you and I both know that Clark doesn't treat you fairly. It's enough to make anyone perfectly pissed." She reached out suddenly and grabbed the blonde by the shoulders. Chloe let out a cry of pain and fear. The phone began to ring . . . .

---

"Hello?" Clark answered the telephone as he entered the Kent kitchen.

"Clark, there's something wrong at the torch—Chloe's not answering her phone."

"Alexis?" he asked in surprise. "When did you try calling her?"

"Just now," she answered worriedly, "and a couple minutes ago—I even tried her at home, but I got the answering machine."

"I'll check it out," he told her.

"Clark, hurry!" Alexis hung up the hospital room phone as a single tear streamed down her cheek. "Jessica, I'm right here," she whispered in a frightened tone, "I couldn't have hurt her." Meanwhile, Clark had made it to the school and was hurrying down the hallway.

"Chloe!" he called, reaching the door to the Torch. "Chloe?" He stepped inside the room to find his blue-eyed friend seated at her desk.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Chloe, why aren't you answering the phone? Alexis tried to call you."

"I should've known," Chloe scoffed. "Naturally, you had to be sent by someone else."

"Are you alright?" he asked, eying her suspiciously.

"I'm feel fine, Clark," she snipped, standing to her feet. "Thanks for asking—or were you told to do that, too?" Clark was stunned. Chloe seemed to be mad at him, but everything had been fine not more than a couple hours before.

"Chloe, what is this about?"

"It's about you, Clark," she exploded, glaring at him angrily. "What is it with you and exotic, dark-haired beauties? First Lana, now Alexis—and don't play stupid with me! Just because I'm blonde, doesn't mean I don't deserve your attention. All you ever do is ask me for information. I'm lucky if I get a hello! Well, I'm through with being your doormat, and I'm through with you, Clark Kent! You can drop off your press pass at the office in the morning. You don't work here anymore—and you're not my friend! Never talk to me again!" She gave him an impetuous shove and stormed out of the room. Clark stood in the middle of the room for a moment, trying to internalize what had just happened. Figuring it best not to be found by Chloe when she returned, he sped home and to his loft to finish thinking.

"What's going on with Chloe?" he mused sadly. Redirecting his telescope, he gazed into some far-distant galaxy, but his mind remained ill-at-ease. Straightening up, he sat back to gaze at the stars with his own eyes.

"You look like you have the whole world on your shoulders."

"Lana," Clark looked up in surprise, then turned back to the night sky. "Sometimes I feel like I do."

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Or is it another deep, dark secret that you can't share with me?"

"Alexis called and said she couldn't get a hold of Chloe at the Torch and she wasn't at home, so I went over there to check on her," Clark told her.

"Is she alright?" Lana inquired anxiously.

"She was fine—only she wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"When I showed up, she got angry with me—I'd never seen her so mad. She told me never to talk to her again."

"Wow," Lana said. "That's pretty harsh—do you know what she's mad about?"

"It happened so fast I didn't catch the reason," Clark replied.

"I'm sure you two will be able to work it out," Lana placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He managed a thankful smile. "Good night, Clark." She turned to leave.

"Good night, Lana," he said.

---

_TBC . . ._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

---

"Alexis! I didn't expect to see you at school today," Lana said as she met the green-eyed teen coming through the front doors of the school.

"It's better than sitting in the same room with my parents," she responded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Things can get really tense in a short amount of time. They'll go home this afternoon, so I'll sit with Jessica then."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Alexis smiled bravely, "it's not your fault my family's messed up." Lana gave her a hug.

"If you ever need somewhere to hide out, you can always come to the Talon."

"Thanks. I'll remember that."

"Look, I thought I told you not to talk me anymore. Why can't you get a hint? Just leave me alone!" Chloe's angry tone rose above the early morning racket.

"Chloe!" Clark called in dismay as the blonde stormed down the hall. Lana and Alexis exchanged looks. Alexis had grown pale.

"What happened to Chloe?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Lana answered, "but I'm going to find out." She hurried after her friend as Alexis made her way towards Clark.

"Clark, what's going on?" she asked.

"She's just gone crazy on me!" he answered. "After you called and I found her here last night, it was like I'd committed some unpardonable crime. She's even worse this morning." The girl put a hand on his shoulder. Placing his hand over hers, he looked down into her eyes.

"Clark . . . ." she wore a guilty expression.

"Alexis, what is it?" he inquired anxiously.

"It's my fault. Whatever happened to Jess and Chloe, I did it."

"What do you mean?"

"Promise you won't hate me," tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Of course," he wiped a tear from her face.

"I had a dream—two of them. The first one was Monday night after I fought with Jessica. I dreamed that I went into her room and began to strangle her. The next morning I went into her room and she wasn't herself," Alexis leaned her head back and blinked away some of the tears and taking a shuddery breath continued. "Yesterday, I had a fight with Chloe, too, before she came to work on the Torch. Then, it was like I had followed her there and . . . I-I had a big knife and I—I . . . ." she looked away, unable to say anymore.

"Ali, they're just a couple of bad dreams," Clark told her. "Whatever is going on has nothing to do with you."

"But last night—I never fell asleep!" she interrupted. "I was doing homework in Jess's hospital room. When I woke up, my pencil was still in my hand, I was in the middle of writing the same word, but forty minutes had passed. That's when I called Chloe, but she never answered."

"And you think you had something to do with this? Alexis, you would never hurt anyone," he insisted.

"Maybe I would!" Alexis cried. "Clark, Chloe has the same thing as Jessica and if we don't figure out how to stop it, she will go into a coma, too. Clark . . . . Where are you going?" He had pushed pass her and was heading for the door.

"I'm going to see what I can find out," he answered. "Stay here at school." Alexis bit her lip as she watched him leave. Then, running to the bathroom, she burst into tears again. Stopping in front of one of the sinks, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What have I done?" she sobbed. Meanwhile, Lana had caught up to Chloe in the hall.

"Why are you mad at Clark?" she demanded as her friend turned to face her. Chloe blinked in surprise.

"I-I don't know . . . ." she answered confusedly, gazing around as though she was lost.

"Well, he deserves an explanation," Lana pointed out, somewhat angrily.

"Why would I give him an explanation?" Chloe asked suddenly defensive. "I don't even want to talk to him."

"You don't even know why you're mad at him!" Lana erupted. Turning, she rushed off to class leaving Chloe speechless in the middle of the hall.

---

"Mr. Kent," a lady doctor said as she entered Jessica's room, "I was told you were inquiring about Miss Rosenberg's condition. I'm afraid I can't tell you very much, first of all, because patient information is confidential, and secondly, we simply don't know what's wrong."

"Doctor," Clark returned, "I was just wondering if there was any kind of markings or possible symptoms."

"Like I said, I can't share that kind of information with you," the woman replied.

"Please—I think one of my other friends has come with the same illness."

"How can you be sure?" the doctor asked, obviously intrigued.

"Before Jessica fell into a coma, she started acting strangely, and now one of our other friends is behaving differently, too." Clark answered.

"And you're just barely telling me this?"

"I didn't think there was any connection," he told her. "Please, doctor, is there anything that might indicate that someone else has come down with this?" Hesitating a moment, the doctor approached the bed. Gently, she pulled back the shoulder of Jessica's hospital gown, and then motioned to Clark to come closer.

"We found these markings on both of her shoulders," she explained. "They're as unexplainable as her condition. If your friend has come down with the same illness, it's a pretty good bet that she has the same marks." The markings that she spoke of looked like bruises, only they had vein-like strands and they were green.

"Thank you, doctor."

"I wouldn't stay much longer if I were you. Her parents should be showing up in about twenty minutes and her mom is a bit over-protective." With that, the woman left the room. Clark sat down in a chair close to the bed, trying to make some connection between the markings and strange behavior and what Alexis had told him at school.

"It doesn't make any sense," he muttered. He stood to leave when Jessica gave a sudden gasp. Her eyelids flew open as she sat bolt-right up in the bed. She grabbed his hand and took it in both of hers.

"Clark!" her eyes were wide with fear and she spoke hysterically. "She's after you—she wants you all for herself. She'll stop at nothing. Clark, everyone you care about is in danger."

"Jess, slow down—who are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"I don't know. She came into my room and told me to stay away from you," she gulped in a deep breath, "and she said the only reason I was attracted to you was because you reminded me of Donnie. Then she told me that I should be afraid of you . . . ."

"Do you remember what she looked like?"

"She was green—all of her—her hair, her skin, her eyes . . . I never saw eyes like hers before. They glowed, Clark. They looked like the meteor rocks you have here in Smallville. Clark, you gotta warn everyone, and you should all hide. Clark, she's . . . ." she stopped suddenly and put a hand to her temple, wincing in pain.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Clark inquired anxiously. She looked at him almost blankly.

"Clark, get help," she said faintly. She lay back on her pillow and her grasp on his hand grew limp. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her body suddenly went into a convulsion.

"Jessica!" he exclaimed, then ran to the door. "I need help in here!" he shouted. Suddenly, the room became a flurry of activity.

"Kid, you need to leave," a nurse told him.

"What's happening?" he demanded.

"Get him out of here," the doctor ordered, "she's seizing!" Someone pushed him out of the room and closed the door. For a moment, he watched the scene through the window before retreating to the waiting room. After a few moments, Jessica's parents came in.

"What's going on?" Mr. Rosenberg asked worriedly when they were refused admittance to their daughter's room.

"Sir, apparently your daughter came out of the coma for a few minutes before suddenly going to a massive seizure. Whatever she was exposed to has begun to affect her nervous system," the doctor informed them. Clark listened a short distance away.

"What happens now?" Mrs. Rosenberg wanted to know.

"We must do our best to keep her stabilized."

"Stabilized?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg, if your daughter has another seizure, she will die." Kathryn let out a cry of dismay.

"Chloe!" Clark gasped.

---

"Lana, I need your help," Clark said, catching his friend between classes.

"Clark, Alexis said she thought you went to the hospital. How's Jess?" the dark-haired girl asked, a look of concern on her face.

"She came out of the coma," he began.

"That's great!" Lana exclaimed.

"Except, she had a seizure and fell back into it. The doctor said if she has another one, she'll die."

"Oh, my word . . . . What do you need my help for?"

"Alexis thinks she's the one causing all this and Chloe's the only one who can access the medical records, but she's not exactly talking to me."

"So you want me to work as a mediator?"

"Right."

---

"Clark, I thought I told you to stay away," Chloe growled as he and Lana entered the Torch.

"Chloe, he's not going to talk to you, I am." Lana told her.

"Then, why is he here?"

"We think you came down with the same illness that put Jessica into a coma. The doctors found markings on Jessica's shoulders, almost like bruises, but they're green with vein-like strands." Chloe looked at her two friends. Hesitating a moment, she stretched the collar of her shirt to expose her shoulder.

"Did they look like this?" she asked. Lana looked to Clark who nodded wordlessly before gazing back into their friend's eyes.

"Chloe," she inquired suddenly, taken back in surprise, "What happened to your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" the blond questioned.

"Your eyes—they're green."

"Like Jess's," she uttered in surprise. "Jessica's eyes turned a dark green the night after she started acting strangely. You guys, what's happening to me?"

"We were hoping you could help us figure that out." Clark answered.

"Clark—"

"Chloe, Clark's trying to help you," Lana interjected before Chloe could say something rude. "We need you to look up Alexis's medical records and see if there's anything unusual."

"Why Alexis?" the blonde asked as she sat down and began to type away at her computer.

"Because she claims that she has something to do with your illness. We think that she may some meteor rock-induced ability from being trapped in the cave." Lana explained. After several minutes, Chloe had accessed the information they were looking for.

"I think you're right," she said as they crowded around the computer screen. "The doctors found high-levels of some unknown substance in Alexis's system."

"It must be meteor rock," Clark commented. "But, why did they release her? Jessica told them she was allergic to everything."

"Since she wasn't having any reaction to it, they probably thought it wasn't a big deal. They planned on keeping an eye on her for a few days."

"Well, now she's going around infecting people," Lana asserted. "Hey, check Jessica's records."

"O-kay . . ." Chloe assented, pulling up the document. "Oh, my word, you guys, they found some unknown 'toxin' flowing through Jessica's bloodstream—it appears to be the same substance. That doesn't make any sense, though. I mean, if the meteor rock put Jess in a coma, why is Alexis still walking around? And how did it get transmitted from one sister to the other?"

"Chloe, do you remember anything from last night?" Clark asked. Chloe allowed herself a long-suffering sigh before answering.

"No, and even if I did, why would I tell you?"

"Chloe, we need you to try to remember," Lana insisted. "Jessica woke for a couple minutes and told Clark that someone attacked her. If she doesn't get better, she'll die, Chloe, and so will you."

"I was working on my computer when I heard the door open. Then Clark came." Chloe said.

"Are you sure that's all? You don't remember anything else?" Lana asked again.

"Where were you before you came here?" Clark added.

"Clark," Chloe snapped, then took a deep breath before continuing. "I visited Jessica in the hospital, and then I came straight here."

"You had an argument with Alexis, didn't you?" Chloe looked at him strangely.

"Yes . . . I was still mad at her when I got here."

"Then, the next thing you knew, you were mad at me for no reason. Chloe, are you sure you don't remember anything else?" the boy persisted.

"No, Clark!" the blonde spoke angrily. "Only that you came in and I'm mad at you because she pointed out that you don't treat me fairly!" They fell silent for a moment.

"Chloe, who pointed that out?" Lana inquired. Chloe blinked in surprise.

"I-I don't know. I was sitting at my desk, and then I got up and walked over here," Chloe retraced her steps from the previous night. "Then the door opened and I stepped out of the room to see if anyone was there. There was a noise . . . I—I just can't remember ."

"Was someone here?" Clark prodded.

"Y-es," she answered slowly. "She—her eyes were like . . . the meteor rocks."

"Alexis," Clark said. "There's got to be a way to figure out who she'll attack next."

"That's easy, Clark," Chloe said, somewhat sarcastically, "Who else does she think has a crush on you?"

---

"Alexis, we need to talk." The raven-haired girl turned to face her friend.

"What did you find, Clark?" Alexis asked.

"You have sort of toxin in your bloodstream and when you're in those dreams you told me about, you do something to infect the person you're attacking. Jessica is infected with the same toxin," he answered.

"But how, Clark?" she demanded. "It doesn't make any sense. Maybe you're right—maybe they are just a couple of bad dreams."

"I don't think so," Clark disagreed. "There's more than just coincidence involved here."

"So now you think I'm attacking people on purpose? Earlier, when you reminded me that I wouldn't hurt anyone, I felt that you had confidence in me, that you knew who I really was. Now that you're accusing me of actually hurting my sister and the closest friend that I ever had, I'm starting to wonder what I ever saw in you." Alexis turned and started down the hall again.

"Alexis, wait," Clark hurried after her, "I don't think you're doing this intentionally. Something in the cave affected you and in order to figure out how, I need to know who you might attack next. Alexis, who else are you jealous of?" She stopped abruptly to face him, angry tears stinging her green eyes.

"I'm not jealous of anyone, Clark," she told him. "I don't even like you anymore!" She shoved him, causing him to lose his balance and fall, and then fled the scene.

"Alexis!" he called, but it was too late.

---

"I tried talking to her, but she wouldn't listen," Clark told Pete, Lana, and Chloe later that afternoon at the Talon. Chloe had resorted to a stony silence, since she couldn't say anything to Clark that wasn't vehement or rude.

"What if we can't stop her?" Pete queried.

"We have to try," Clark insisted.

"Perhaps we'd be more effective if we split up," Chloe suggested more to Lana and Pete than to Clark. "Pete and I can check out the hospital and do some more research at the Torch and you . . . can keep an eye out for Alexis."

"Good idea," Lana agreed. "I get off in a few minutes, so Clark and I can go to the Rosenberg's and see if Alexis is there."

"Alright, we'll see you later," Pete said as he and Chloe left the shop. Clark turned to face Lana.

"Look, I don't want you to go anywhere alone, alright?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because so far Alexis has attacked people that she thinks have a crush on me, and she believes that you are attracted to me," he explained. Lana turned to fill a mug at the coffee machine.

"What? Doesn't she know about me and Whitney?" she questioned.

"I don't know, but promise you won't go anywhere by yourself." Lana leaned against the counter and looked up into his eyes.

"I promise," she consented with a smile, thinking for moment that her friend was quite charming. Clark blinked as the room suddenly began to twist about him. He sat down on a stool as dizziness overcame him.

"Clark, are you alright?" Lana asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I-I'm . . . ." he began, but instead of subsiding, his sickness intensified. Suddenly, everything went black.

"Clark!" Lana cried as he fell off the stool to the floor, taking a tray of cookies with him. She ran around the counter and knelt beside him. "Clark, can you hear me?" she asked as his eyelids fluttered open. The crowd that was in the Talon had gathered about them, gazing down at him with worry and curiosity.

"Yeah—what happened?" he muttered, sitting up and looking around him.

"You passed out and fell off the stool," Lana told him. "I'm going to take you home."

"No, Lana," he insisted as she and someone else helped him to his feet. "I'm fine." The room was still hazy and he staggered slightly to the right.

"Clark, you're in no condition to drive," she spoke firmly. "I'm going get my coat and then I'm driving you home."

"Okay," he finally agreed. He couldn't figure out what was causing his vision to be so unfocused and his balance to be so off. It couldn't possibly be meteor rock—Lana wasn't wearing her necklace and there wasn't any in the shop. Lana wrapped his arm around her shoulder to steady him as they left the shop. As the door closed behind them, Alexis lowered the paper she'd been hiding behind and gazed after them with glowing, meteor rock green eyes.

---

"I felt the way I do around the meteor rocks," Clark told his parents later that evening while Lana had went over her house to get her homework. Nell wasn't home and Clark insisted that she didn't stay alone.

"Are you sure there was none in there?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes. It's strange—I've been getting that feeling off and on all week, but it was always brief."

"Clark, why haven't you told us?" Martha admonished.

"When has it happened, son?" his father inquired.

"Well, once, a little, when I was walking down the hall at school with Jess, at the hospital when I was with Chloe, and twice at the Talon . . ." a sudden realization struck him. "Once I was with Chloe and this last time with Lana. Every time happened before they were attacked—Lana's next!" He stood to his feet and hurried to the door. "Why isn't she back, yet?" Throwing open the door, he was gone in an instant.

Meanwhile . . . Lana glanced up as she heard the door open and shut.

"Nell?" she called. There was no answer. Slowly, she made her way through the house, glancing around cautiously as she did so. "Who's there?"

"Funny you should ask," an unfamiliar voice answered as Lana entered the parlor. She turned about in a full circle until she found herself face to face with the speaker. The green-skinned girl blocked her only exit.

"Who are you?" Lana demanded.

"Honestly, Lana," the girl ignored her question, "you're a nice girl. I never thought I had to worry about you. You're the most popular girl in school. You're pretty and have a wonderful personality, but you already have a boyfriend—why do you need Clark?" The whole time, she had been taking step after step towards Lana, and Lana had just as slowly backed away.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she declared.

"Ever heard of the green-eyed monster? Jealousy is a powerful thing Lana. All I have ever wanted was true friends and a guy who likes me and me alone. But some of us don't like to share, do we, Lana?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that you already have a boyfriend and just because you're pretty, doesn't mean you deserve to have another guy wrapped around you're finger, too. Don't play stupid with me, Lana—I know you have feelings for Clark!"

---

"Lana!" Clark called as he neared her house. Someone stood on the front walk, gazing at the house in the darkness, but they didn't move. Clark jogged over to see who it was. "Alexis!" he gasped as he recognized her face. The girl didn't respond. It was although she were asleep or somehow absent from her own body. _"When I woke up, my pencil was still in my hand, I was in the middle of writing the same word, but forty minutes had passed,"_Alexis's voice echoed through his mind. "Lana!" He sped inside the house.

"Lana!" he called.

"Help me!" he heard her shout. He burst into the parlor where Lana had managed to move a chair between her and her attacker. "Clark!" At Lana's relieved cry, the intruder turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. As she approached him, he doubled over and fell to his knees.

"Lana, run!" he told his friend. Taking the open opportunity, Lana obeyed. The green girl grabbed Clark by the collar and raised him to his feet.

"Don't you understand?" she demanded. "I'm doing this for us. With all others out of way, we can be happy. We're perfect for each other."

"Alexis, you gotta stop," he gasped. "This isn't like you." She threw him against the wall.

"I love you, Clark," she cried, her eyes glowing an even brighter green. "But apparently, I'm not good enough for anyone to love me back. So you all must die." Crossing the space between them, Alexis's "evil twin" took Clark by the shoulders. Clark let out a cry of pain as meteor rock suddenly began to be injected into his system.

"I'm sorry, Clark," the girl said, "but I don—" Her sentence was cut short as her breathing suddenly began to come in short, raspy gasps. Releasing Clark, she staggered backwards. Crumbling to the ground, she disappeared.

"Clark!" Jonathan called as he, Martha, and Lana piled out of his truck and rushed towards Lana's house. The figure that had previously stood frozen on the walk now writhed on the ground. Martha went to assist the girl as the other two entered the house.

"Alexis?" the woman assumed, having never met the girl before. Alexis took her hand and managed to move into a sitting position.

"I . . . can't . . . b-reathe . . . ." she gasped, tears flowing from her terror-filled eyes. Her body heaved repetitively, as though she were about to vomit and her forehead was hot to the touch.

"Just—try to relax," Martha soothed. "We're going to get you some help." Inside the house, Jonathan Kent knelt over his son.

"Is he alright?" Lana finally asked.

"He's unconscious. He must've been infected by whatever Alexis was carrying around," the man answered, knowing that it had to be the meteor rock.

"We should get him to the hospital," Lana stated. "The doctor said that Jess—"

"Actually, I think he'll be better off at home. The police will be here any minute to take Alexis there." Jonathan told her. "Will you help me get him to our truck?"

"Yes, of course," the girl agreed in bewilderment. Jonathan half-dragged and half-carried Clark outside while Lana got the doors and helped as much she could. He pulled up in front of his own farmhouse as the police and ambulance arrived.

"Lana," Alexis spoke faintly as she was loaded onto the ambulance and hooked up to a respirator. "I'm sorry."

---

Clark stretched as he opened his eyes. Finding himself on the living room sofa, he blinked in surprise.

"Mom," he called, sitting up and standing to his feet. "Dad?" The teenager shuffled into the kitchen.

"Good morning, son," Jonathan greeted.

"Clark, you're awake!" Martha exclaimed with a smile.

"What happened?" he asked dazedly.

"You've been unconscious for almost thirty-six hours," his mother replied. "Alexis infected you somehow."

"And I think I know she did it," Chloe added, entering from the other room.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" the boy questioned in surprise. "You're talking to me." Her blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I stopped by to see how you were doing and your mom invited me to stay for breakfast," she responded. They each took a seat at the table.

"So what's your theory?"

"You know how Alexis was trapped in the cave awhile ago? Well, that particular cave was made by the meteor shower—it never existed before then—so it was full of meteor rock. While she in there groping around, she managed to get enough into her bloodstream to have made even a person without allergies horribly sick."

"But Alexis is allergic to the meteor rock?"

"Right, but for some strange reason, instead of reacting to the allergen, Alexis became two different persons."

"Wait a minute, you mean the green Alexis was made out of meteor rock?" Clark asked incredulously.

"As well as all the negative feelings she's been harboring her entire life," Chloe asserted. "Think about it—meteor rock plus allergies plus a lifetime of insecurity and jealousy equals your green-eyed monster with the ability to get others out of her way."

"You were infected—why aren't you . . ?" he trailed off.

"In a coma?" she finished. "Apparently by the time she had injected you with a dose of her jealous wrath, there was no longer enough meteor rock in her system to maintain the two of her and her allergies immediately kicked in—she almost died. When her evil twin ceased to exist so did her ability to make Jess and me sick."

"So Jess is alright?"

"Yeah, as soon as Alexis returned to being one person, we both snapped out of it. She can go back to school in couple of days. Though we'll still have bruises for a few days." With her last statement, Clark unconsciously rubbed his shoulder.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, pulling back his sleeve to reveal and black and blue reminder of his confrontation with Alexis. "Me, too."

"So, how is Alexis?" Martha asked as she put a platter of pancakes on the table.

"Alexis is still in pretty bad shape," Chloe answered. "The worst of it is behind her, but she'll probably stay in the hospital until the end of the week."

---

Clark knocked softly before opening the door to Alexis's hospital room. The girl put down the book she was reading as he entered.

"Clark," she spoke softly. "You were the last person I expected to see." She took off her glasses to rub her eyes.

"I see you're wearing glasses again," he said as he took the seat beside her bed.

"Yeah, I guess my vision was fixed only temporarily," she laughed a little. "Clark, I'm very sorry." He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's okay, it wasn't you." She pulled her hand away and folded her arms across her chest.

"My green-eyed twin may have been separate from me when she attacked my sister, Chloe, and Lana," Alexis told him in her ever quiet tone, "but it was still me who wanted to hurt them—to get them out of the way so I could have you all for myself. It was me who did it, meteor rock or not. I have a lot of issues, Clark. My parents have already scheduled appointments for me with a counselor. I've always been jealous of Jessica; always hidden all my hurt within myself . . . after awhile, it eats away at a person."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Clark said, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Everyone has a dark side—that doesn't make people stop caring about you." Catching his hand in her own, Alexis pressed it against her heart, turning her face away as tears began to stream down her face.

"I know," she replied. "But there was one thing that the jealous part of me didn't fail to notice, Clark: you're in love with Lana—have been for a long time—and as much as she tries to hide it because of Whitney, I think you're the one she truly cares about."

"Lana and I are just friends," he told her.

"Either way, Clark," Alexis pushed his hand away as she looked into his eyes. "I'm not the right girl for you. Goodbye, Clark."

"Ali . . . ." The girl held up a silencing finger.

"No!" she mouthed the word more than she said it. "Goodbye." After bending over to kiss her forehead, Clark stood and walked to the door. Opening it, he paused to look back. She was still watching him, tears filling her pretty gray eyes.

"Goodbye, Alexis."

---

**END**

* * *

Let me know what you think of my new story ideas (and what you thought of Krypton-Eyes)! Hope you enjoyed the story! Until next time, 

--DreamPainter


End file.
